User blog:Loolveus/Pure Evil Proposal: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Manga Adaptation)
DISCLAIMER in this discussion I am referring to the version of Ganondorf from the manga based on Ocarina of Time NOT the original game. Thank you and have a great day. Who is He Ganondorf is the main antagonist in the 2000 manga adaptation of the 1998 video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He is a power hungry advisor to the king of Hyrule hell-bent on taking over Hyrule and obtaining the Triforce for himself. Getting in his way however is the hero of time who he appoints several monsters he has corrupted into facing him, as well as this he appoints a spy named Shiek to find out the location of Princess Zelda (who unbeknownst to him is both a double agent and Zelda herself) so he can obtain her piece of the Triforce. He eventually grows frustrated as his plans continue to hopelessly fail until he finally encounters the hero and discovers Shiek's true identity. He then obtains all three pieces of the Triforce and engages Link in battle. He uses his new found power from obtaining the Triforce at this point as well to transform into a mighty beast known as Ganon. In the end however he's defeated and sealed away by the seven sages with peace in hyrule being restored. Freudian Excuse Unlike his game counterpart who did receive some in future instalments this version does not have any. Although with the ongoing Twilight Princess adaptations he could get some in the future. Heinous Standard On top of all of his actions in the original game itself (i.e usurping the throne, destroying castle town, putting monsters in several areas, etc) in this version Ganondorf is made extra cruel firstly from the monsters he appoints to face Link; while in the game they are loyal to him and face the hero willingly, in this version they are used seemingly against their will (particularly Volvagia) and corrupted by his powers. He also downright murders the king of Hyrule and gloats about it to the man's daughter as he sets her home ablaze, threatens to have Ingo executed for allowing Link to take Epona before instead brainwashing the man and corrupting him into becoming evil, he also brainwashed the Gerudo tribe as well. Compared to other villains in the manga we have Vaati who is essentially the same as his original counterpart in the games and the likes of Zant are likely to appear in the ongoing Twilight Princess stories, Majora also appears in the manga adaptation of Majora's Mask with a new backstory included. All three of these characters are considered to be despicable and some of the most evil in the franchise. Verdict Honestly I'm quite conflicted. In spite of being the one to make this proposal in the first place I'm honestly not sure where my stance on this adaptation of Ganondorf should lie. Adaptational villainy? Yes but I'm not sure whether or not we should consider him pure evil. I felt as though making a proposal for this version of him was still worthy however. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals